Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection
Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection (ハンター×ハンター バトルコレクション, Hantā × Hantā Batoru Korekushon) is a role-playing game released by ForGroove Inc, a joint venture between CROOZ Inc and Forecast Communications Inc, a subsidiary of Television Network Corporation Mobage, a platform operated by DeNA. Overview The game is based on battling opponents. The aim of the game is to beat the opponents and power up the player's characters, in a race to become a legendary 3-Star Hunter. Players can receive quests from the Hunter's Guild, which are completed upon victory over a quest boss. At random intervals the player will also run into raid bosses, and each various opponent will give them access to new characters and items. The game follows the plot line of the manga, and thus it is no surprise that participants can use Nen and special skills, leading to intense battles which require both fast reflexes and good strategy to win. Winning battles allows the player to proceed to the higher levels of the stadium, and the more the player wins, the stronger the enemies they will have to face. Of course, when defeating stronger enemies, players are awarded with much more valuable prizes. It’s also possible to form a guild with other users, allowing for a more social aspect in the game, and giving players the ability to team up to take on quests from the Hunter's Guild and cooperate with each other to take out the more trickier raid bosses. Card Rebirth, Card Forms, and Puppets Card Rebirth (or Card Evolution) is a way to raise the maximum level of the card by merging it with similar one. Evolved cards show a different image and sometimes a new puppet. In the series of cards, only four cards showed new image (and sometimes puppet) for each evolution, Gon & Killua / The Intouchables (ゴン＆キルア/最強の二人), H×H All-Stars / 3 Anniversary Special ver (H×Hオールスター/3周年記念Special ver), Phantom Troupe / Spiders Play Melody (幻影旅団/蜘蛛が奏でる旋律), and Zoldyck Family / Legend of Assassination Family (ゾルディックファミリー/伝説の暗殺一家). Another evolution is called "Kira" (キラ). It's possible with 4th level cards and a special item called "P License" (Prism License) (Ｐライセンス , P Raisensu). This item allows the player to get a shiny card that has one-step more strength and defense capability values than the last level which is X+++. More Cards and Puppets See more images of: * R cards * R+ cards * SR cards * SR+ cards * SSR cards * SSR+ cards * Kira cards * LR cards * LR+ cards * GR cards * GR+ cards * Puppets Trivia SR.jpg Hisoka card 15.jpg * It is not possible to evolve cards from N rarity degree with P License. * From time to time, Hunter Market is open for players, giving them a chance to trade cards or trade a card for items. However, LR cards cannot be traded. * Before releasing the game, the cards showed only a character and a rarity degree stamp. It appears clearly in one of Hisoka's SR cards. However, the form has changed then to include the name of the character, a stamp of Nen type, and a given name to the card. Miscellaneous * According to the game: ** Alluka Zoldyck and Neferpitou are female. ** Meruem is a Specialist. External Links * HUNTER×HUNTER攻略wiki - ハンターハンターバトルコレクションの攻略サイト (HUNTER × HUNTER Strategy Wiki - Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection Strategy Site) Japanese de:Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_Collection Category:Video games